Methods for controlling access by a network element to a packet-oriented or data network are known in the prior art. A network element obtains access to a data network by its identification and authentication information being transmitted to an authentication server via an access element. The authentication server checks the information of the network element and takes a decision whether to allow access by the network element. If a positive decision is made, the network element gains access via a released port of the access element. The access element is typically embodied as a switch or more generally as an access point.
In the following description consideration is given to access control of a first network element to which a second network element is connected, by way of an internal switch disposed in the first network element for example. The two network elements are connected e.g. in series to a port of the access element. Access control is performed for a particular port of the access element and is therefore also referred to as “port-related”.